Moments In Friendship
by angelladyspring
Summary: This is a 100-word drabble series featuring all kind of characters from Winx Club, I hope to include lesser known characters as well. (Newest drabble: Mirta and Flora)
1. Stella and Flora

AN: Here is my new fanfiction series called 'Moments In Friendship'. Each will count exactly 100 words and be a standalone drabble and make for real quick reading. I'm also looking for someone who would be willing to make me a cover for the series. The first features Stella and Flora.

"You can't wear that" Stella's face showed her disgust at Flora's old pants and shirt. "I refuse to let Helia see you like a slob. Look Flora, with me as one of your best friends you will always be dressed your best." Flora started snickering. "Stella, we're going painting" Stella levelled her with a look. "So what?" Flora's eyebrows rose. "My clothes will get dirty and get colour stains. And Helia's paint is not washable and won't get out" she explained. Stelle huffed. "Fine, I guess I can't let you stain your other clothes, that simply would be no good"


	2. Amaryl and Mirta

"Don't let them bother you" Amaryl told Mirta. Mirta opened her mouth but Amaryl cut her off. "You are one of us now, never let any of the others call you an evil witch." Mirta wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not that, it's … witches are not evil. Not all of them" Amaryl's gaze softened. "You're a good friend. We fairies are still learning about them being our rivals not enemies. Old habits are hard to break. Give them time, not everyone fought at our side and the new fairies haven't been here" Mirta smiled at her. "Thank you"

AN: I'm doing request for the series, too


	3. Griselda and Wizgiz

AN: This was written as a request for Daffodilet on the Winx Club Amino (I'm FairyLadySpring there if anyone wants to find me).

"Oh, they grow up so fast" the teacher sniffed, clutching the handkerchief. "True, true. It makes me so proud to see my students graduate" her splitting image said, dabbing his own handkerchief in his eye corners. "Oh, Professor Wizgiz, drop the transformation, everyone knows it's you and you pretending to me does not save your image from being tears free" Miss Griselda scolded the Metamorphosymbiosis teacher. The students and faculty members around them chuckled as Wizgiz appeared where the second Griselda had stood moments ago. That is until the fireworks for the graduation ceremony went up exploding in colourful lights.

AN: I'm doing requests for underrated characters (because I forgot the underrated part in the last chapter). Also no romance it's called Moments In Friendship so the lovely request for Stella and Brandon (I'm so sorry) will not be written. I might do a One-Shot for them someday (after all my other projects get written, so that's probably more around in two years). I've added Bloom/ Flora to my list but it might take a while until I write them


	4. Flora and Bloom

AN: This was Winxer4fan's request which I was greatly motivated to write. Also, I'm dead now because he/she/they commented on a lot of my works and I'm so happy I could cry (also please take this as my reply to you since I can't sent you a message: I love you, thank you so much)

"It was time, Bloom" Flora put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, he had been showing signs of age, but I guess letting go is harder than I thought" Bloom's gaze wandered over his grave. "He had thirteen wonderful years with you and surpassed his own life expectancy." Flora smiled. "I'm sure he loved you and he is in your heart where he lives on" Bloom squeezed Flora's hand. "Thank you, I needed to hear those words" She was grateful as Flora guided her from the grave. "I miss him so much, Kiko's antics always brightened my day"

AN: Oh god, I killed Kiko, I hate myself. Thankfully this will be in the distant future.


	5. Saladin and Timmy

AN: This has been a request by Daffodil on the Winx Club Amino

"Do you know why we need people like you and Helia?" Saladin asked Timmy. "I'm assuming because everyone has a role to fill" Timmy answered. Saladin chuckled "Yes, but it's so much more. There is strength in variety, they are heroes who have their own way of seeing things but so do you. You and Helia see differently have different ways and can make a different plan because you have another point of view to judge a situation. You and Helia can often see ways not involving battle to solve conflict while Sky, Brandon and the others would rather fight."


	6. Riven, Sky and Brandon

"Looser buys popsicles" Sky smirked at Riven, Brandon behind him with a Volleyball. "Like I want popsicles" Riven scoffed. "Oh, someone thinks he is going to lose" The glimmer in Sky's eyes told everyone exactly what he was doing. "I'm not going to lose" Riven snarled, taking the volleyball in Brandon's hands. One match later and it was Riven's turn to smirk at the crown prince. "Well, your highness, I think I'm going to take one cherry popsicle" - "Pineapple for me" Brandon added laughing. "The lighting reflected bad in the water" Sky protested to the chorus of "Excuses, excuses"

* * *

I realized I never uploaded this request (I'll definitely work on the other requests, too)


	7. Darcy and Saladin

"Astral projection. The cosmic library card."

Saladin had only wanted to get a book from the library, when he came across a girl that most definitely did not attend his school. "What are you doing here?" he asked, stumped. "Astral Projection. The Cosmic library card" she gestured to the book on the table in front of her. "And you could not read at Cloud Tower, Miss..." he was rather amused by a witch sitting in his school's library. "Darcy, Headmaster Saladin" she supplied her own name. "I suppose I do not ned to remind of the library's rules, Miss Darcy?"


	8. Palladium and Darcy

"Nice simulation. You're just missing the shadows." Palladium's attention was torn from his controls. "Who are you?" he exclaimed when he realized he did not know the student. "Darcy, I can make your illusions seem more realistic" she smirked, striding up to the controls. "And why would a witch help me?" Palladium narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Because your lacking illusions are an affront to me. They can be better. May I?" The haughty look made Palladium resign and he gestured to the controls of the simulator. "It won't take long" Darcy assured him and Palladium watched over her shoulder.


	9. Griffin and Saladin

"Thank you, Saladin" Griffin said, surprising the elderly headmaster of Red Fountain. "Why?" he asked, curious for the out of the blue statement. "If all those years ago, I had never fallen for you, I'd never have gotten over Valtor. So, thank you for showing me, what a relationship should be like" Griffen elaborated. "Oh Griffin" he sighed. "You would have gotten over him without me" Griffin's lip twitched. "Do you think so?" Saladin nodded. "Of course, you might have been utterly heartbroken, but you are a strong woman and would have. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, even yourself"

* * *

This was a request I forgot to post, I'm also closing request until I'm caught up with all of them


	10. Riven and Flora

Written yesterday for Flora's birthday and requested ages ago by Liliana765

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Flora" Riven smiled at her. "Thank you, Riven. It's been a while, where has life led you?" She was curious, after all, it had been a shock for everyone when he had left. "I've joined a monastery, you know, learn stuff about myself, be better. Also, they have these flowers" Riven held one out for Flora to take. The white petals turned into a soft apricot colour. "They change colour according to colour, like mood rings" Flora smiled softly at him. "Thank you Riven. This is so thoughtful" Conversation was cut short when their other friends joined in.

* * *

All requests closed until further notice


	11. Griffin and Faragonda

Not all moments in friendship are nice, sometimes friendship breaks...

* * *

"Are you really doing this? We promised each other. Don't leave me" Griffin starred at her supposedly best friend. There was a guilty look on Faragonda's face that told Griffin all she needed to know. "I'm sorry, Griff, but I have to do this, it feels right for me" she tried to apologize.  
"Don't say sorry" Griffin spat. "You're clearly not. You were supposed to be my friend, we promised to be at each other's side, become the best witches of all time. Stop lying" Betrayal hurt and it stung when Griffin turned on her, no longer wanting to listen.


	12. Tecna and Flora

„Hey Tecna? "Flora greeted the only other Winx in their dorm. "Yeah?" Tecna replied. "What are you doing?" the brunette asked. "Playing this game, it's like Farmville but more realistic and with flowers. Want to see?" Flora's face lit up as she stood behind Tecna and saw the game. "You should cut those bushes in the corner" she advised. "And this flower needs water. Don't place the seeds there, that's a much better place" Tecna nodded. "You are right, that is much better" They spend their afternoon playing together, after all, it was a realistic game and fun for both.


	13. Diaspro and Sky

Sometimes, friendship are one sided

* * *

He had been supposed to be her friend, he said he understood. But he hadn't. Didn't have the decency of telling her and keeping it from the public. Worse, it had been his girlfriend outing them, publicly attacking her and him breaking their engagement because Bloom had the audacity to be the one embarrassed. He had promised her to keep it a secret she didn't want to pursue anyone romantically, hated her parents looking to sell her off. She had trained her life to be his wife, they had agreed there had to be heirs and he had promised her.

* * *

Requests half open and have to be for Flora and one other person


	14. Flora and Musa

"You are showing me this song because it's named after a flower?" Musa snickered at Flora's accusations. "Just listen to the song" Sighing, Flora picks the headphones up and popped them on her hair. Soon enough the music notes drifted into her ear. To her ears, the voice was rich despite the softness she felt. "I like it" she whispered, awed at the song. "Told you" Musa smirked, leaning against the wall. "You should sing this song, too" Musa blushed. "Ah, I don't think I can" Flora smiled at her. "Of course, you can, you're the best singer I know"

* * *

I'm only taking requests for Flora currently. You may send me prompts for her as well


	15. Aisha and Flora

"Of course, they like you" Flora grinned at her and Aisha rolled her eyes. "So they do" She leaned back, looking at Flora. "What do you want to do?" Aisha shrugged. "I'm not sure" Flora smiled at her. "Who would you want to pick?" There is a bitter smile on Aisha's face. Flora leaned against her, rubbing her shoulders. "I mean I know I need to move on and one day I will but it is so hard" Aisha's shoulders sagged. "You loved him" Flora murmured. "I did" Aisha smiled sadly. "It takes time" Flora squeezed her hand. "It does"


	16. Flora and Roxy

The Winx wiki said it was Roxy's Birthday two days ago, so happy belated Birthday, Roxy

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Roxy" Flora wished Roxy, handing her a card. "Thanks, Flora" Roxy hugged her. "Can I read it now?" she asked, pointing to the card. Flora nodded and Roxy cut the envelope open. She started reading while Flora anxiously waited, hoping it wasn't presumptuous and Roxy would like it. "Oh Flora, thank you, I love it." Once more Flora got hugged. "I'm glad" she smiled, tension falling of her. "There is a lot of wild life in Lynphea's nature park, isn't there?" Roxy was almost bouncing with excitement as Flora confirmed it. "I can't wait to go with you"


	17. Sky and Flora

Winxer4ever requested Bloom and Flora but since I did them already, I made a Flora and Sky one

* * *

"I still remember what happened to your old fiancé." Flora had an innocent look on her face, smiling sweetly at him. "What do you mean?" Sky was confused. "I once had a nice little chat with her. She loved you, you know. I think you once liked her, too. But then you broke poor Diaspro's heart" Flora took a step towards him. "What are you getting at?" he asked. "What I mean to say, Sky, you already cheated once on a fiancé. I am warning you not to do it again" He gulped, nodding. Once more she smiled sweetly. "Good"


	18. Mirta and Flora

Mirta could have had such a beautiful friendship with Flora, thanks for the request He Who Abids

* * *

"It's so good to feel my body again" Mirta stretched herself, then wiggled, almost dancing around. "I'm sorry it took me so long" Flora apologized. Mirta glared at her. "Don't. You saved me. Don't apologize. You could have stopped after failing but you didn't. I have to thank you instead." Flora's eyes widened but Mirta continued. "Your fairy magic, feeling it made me find myself. I'm going to be a fairy all thanks to you. You helped me." Mirta smiled at her. "I'm glad" Flora mumbled. "Thank you for being my friend, Flora, all that time, for listening to me"

* * *

In a more personal note, I will refrain from uploading any fics until ffn shows less ads, but come follow me on the Winx Amino or let me know if you read on AO3 or Wattpad and I will upload on either site.

For that reason, REQUESTS CLOSED


End file.
